Coup du sort
by Ludiw
Summary: Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, une mystérieuse force est à l'œuvre… Réécriture. OS.


**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est a moi tout est à JK Rowling!

**Résumé: **Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, une mystérieuse force est à l'œuvre…

**NDA : **Voilà! Nouvel OS que j'avais sur mon ordinateur depuis quelques temps, humoristique. REECRITURE ! Soyez indulgent, j'avais 11 ans quand j'ai écrit cette histoire ;)

Les pensées des personnages sont en _italiques_.

* * *

**Coup du sort**

Je m'avance dans les couloirs de Poudlard, je me demande si je vais enfin croiser une personne intéressante. Ou de la nourriture. Au choix. Mon estomac m'appelle ! Déjà que les elfes m'ont interdis l'accès aux cuisine ! A tient, c'est Harry, il a l'air en colère. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?

_Tient, il a même une marque rouge sur la joue…_

- Harry, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu a l'air d'avoir avalé un Scrout à pétard !

Mon meilleur ami continue à faire les cent pas devant moi.

_Enervé me semble un être un euphémisme, je dirais plutôt furax… Malefoy peut être ?_

Il me fixe quelque instant avant de dire :

-Tu te rends compte Ron, tout à l'heure, dans les couloirs, je rencontre le professeur Rogue, il se met à me crier dessus sans raison. Alors, encore furieux de tous les point enlevés pendant son cour précédent, je me suis mit en colère, et je l'ai insulté! Et tu sais se qu'il m'a répondu ?

_Euh… Il a sans doute insulté son père, lui a enlevé 100 points…_

-Non, lui répondis-je

-Et bien, il m'a répondue ça !

Bafff ! Harry ne vient pas de me mettre une baffe quand même ! Le combat contre Voldy lui a vraiment esquinté le ciboulot! Humf. Je vais tuer la prochaine personne qui croisera mon chemin !

* * *

Je me balade tranquillement dans les couloirs. Enfin un peu de calme. Dans la salle commune, impossible de se concentrer. J'entends des pas. Je me retourne et me retrouve en face de… Ron. Il à l'air énerver, ferait-il encore une crise de jalousie ? Je ne le comprends vraiment pas, pourtant depuis quelques temps, il c'est calmé…

_Ce serait encore mieux s'il me demandait de sortir avec lui, mais bon…_

-Et bien, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? Lui demandais-je, essayant d'être polie.

-Hermione, tu te rends compte, j'ai vue Harry, il était furax, je lui demande ce qui ne vas pas, et il m'explique qu'il c'est fait engueuler par Rogue, et que, furieux, il avait répondu en l'insultant ! Alors, tu sais se qu'il a répondu ce vieux graisseux ?

_Qu'il était un petit insolant sans cervelle ? Qu'il venait de faire perdre 100 point à Gryffondor ?_

-Non ? Il a répondu quoi ?

-Il a répondu ça !

Bafff ! Il n'a quand même pas osé me baffer ? Espèce de coq sans cervelle ! Maudit soit Ron Weasley et son ascendance ! (Pas sa descendance, je ne préfère pas maudire ce qui sera peut-être mes enfants…)

* * *

Je me balade dans les couloirs, seul pour une fois, sans mes deux gorilles de compagnie. Je croise quelques premières années auxquels je lance un regard de mépris. Comme d'habitude, ils se sauvent en courant. Tient, mais qui voilà en bas des escaliers ? Mais c'est le castor! Je m'avance, m'amusant déjà des réactions de la Gryffondor.

_Je déteste les Gryffondors et leur foutu courage…_

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans ta jolie petite vie Granger ?

Elle me fixe et me lance :

-Ce ne sont pas tes oignons la fouine !

_Outchhh touché… Grrr je hais les gryffondors et leurs surnoms stupides!_

-Tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi ? Tu as honte ?

Je l'ai eu, elle va tout me déballer en hurlant !

-Il y a que je ne sais plus qui, un imbécile, qui a raconter a Ron qu'il avait rencontré Rogue, et qu'il c'était gueuler dessus, qu'il l'avait insulté, et tu sais ce qu'il a répondue, Rogue? Cri-t-elle sans prendre le temps de respirer.

_Nan ? Il lui a dit qu'il n'était qu'un Bézoard ? Je savais qu'il ne pourrait plus se retenir très longtemps._

-Non ? Demandais-je, en essayant de deviner ce qui la mettait dans cet état.

-Et bien il lui a répondue ça !

Bafff ! Et une baffe pour Drago, une !

* * *

Je suis enfin calmé, il faut maintenant que je retrouve Ron. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû le baffer. Mais bon. Tient, Malefoy fait les 100 pas, sans aucune dignité, dans le couloir où je me trouvais il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça…

Un Malefoy sans son air arrogant, on aura tout vue !

-Bas Malefoy, tu as un problème ? Tes cheveux ne sont plus aussi parfaits ?

-Ferma-là Potter,. Figures-toi qu'il a quelqu'un, qui a rencontré je sais plus qui, ils se sont disputés, et au final, tu sais ce que le premier a répondue a l'autre ?

Je rêve… Tient ? Malefoy n 'a t'il pas jeté quelque chose dans mon chaudron tout a l'heure ? Comme la vengeance est douce…

-Non ? Il lui a répondu ça ?

Baff ! Deux baffes pour Drago, deux. J'éclate de rire, ne pouvant me retenir plus longtemps.

Je continue ma route, et me retrouve nez à nez avec… Mon professeur adoré de potion… Je crois qu'il n'a rien manqué de la scène. Et il semble… Amusé ? Rogue et amusé dans la même phrase! Il faut que j'arrête d'abuser des chocogrenouilles !

* * *

Voilà! C'est fini! Une petite reviews? Même pas pour me faire plaisir?


End file.
